Gliomas are tumors that arise from glial cells, such as astrocytes, oligodendrocytes, and ependymal cells. Gliomas account for about 32% of brain tumors and 80% of malignant brain tumors. High grade (i.e. malignant) gliomas are highly lethal. Median patient survival is less than one year despite a combination of rigorous therapies including surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, and anti-tumor medications.
While therapies such as post-operative radiation may delay tumor regrowth and prolong survival, complete tumor control has rarely been achieved. This is due, at least in part, to the abundance of hypoxic or tumor stem cells, the rapidity of glioma proliferation, their low radiosensitivity, and the rapid emergence of resistant cells. Accordingly, there is a critical need for developing improved therapy for glioma.